A different life
by Stars-In-The-Eyes
Summary: Four weeks ago, i lost the two most important people to me. 3 weeks ago, i lost everyone else i cared about but my brother when we were forced to move to England after our Grandparents were granted custody of us. Isabelle Conway needs to learn to be confident while trying to build some kind of relationship with her grandmother while trying to make friends at Waterloo Road.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Lacking confidence makes everything you do so much more difficult. I used to hate parents evenings in school. "Your daughter needs to be more confident like her brother." I'm sorry; I'll just go to the mall and buy a bag of confidence shall I?

I'll have no more parents evenings though. Not because I'm old enough to leave school. If I was, I would have got emancipated. My parents both died when our house caught alight while we slept. My brother managed to wake me up and get me to safety before attempting to go back in to wake our parents. A neighbour held him back though. The next day, while me and Liam were in hospital recovering from smoke inhalation, we were informed we would have to move to the UK to live with our grandparents due to us having no relatives in America.

"Isa? Gran said we have to go look around our new school today. She asked if you have any clothes that are suitable for the weather." Liam asked as he stuck his head around 'my' bedroom door.

I looked out the window and groaned. I miss the sun so much. I shook my head and pulled the covers over my head. Starting a new school is going to be difficult. It will be even worse starting with Liam. I love my older brother to pieces, but I always get compared to him.

Liam is far too over confident. Some people might say he loves himself. Unless they really know him. My brother acts like an arrogant prick because of his old girlfriend. He used to be a jock at our high school back in America. Ciara Westwood decided to make it her mission to get into his pants. And when she did, she left him. So now, Liam acts like nothing hurts his feelings because then no one will know the real Liam.

As much as I love Liam, I hate following in his shadow. When in America, I looked like any typical high school student. My parents had a lot of money so I have designer clothes. I have waist length blond hair that is naturally straight and I managed to inherit my father's amazing ability to tan really well. In America, despite my shyness, that got me friends. I doubt it works like that in the UK though. I'm preparing to go into this new school and feel like an outcast, hiding behind Liam and being the shy girl with no friends.

"Isabelle Georgia Conway! Get out of that bed and put some decent clothes on right now!" I heard my Gran yell up the stairs. I groaned and reached over for my cell phone to google the school. It didn't look so bad. The themed colour of the website was burgundy. A few photos throughout the website showed children wearing school uniform. Which I was disappointed to see. I would have preferred to wear my own clothes even though I have none that suit the weather.

I climbed out of bed and shoved on a pair of dark skinny jeans I had bought the day before with a white vest top and a pink and red floral kimono. Apparently, they wear them for style here instead of the beach. I'm quite glad as they are all I can wear in this weather.

I quickly brushed my teeth and put a light coat of make-up on before making my way downstairs. I walked into the sitting room to see Grandma and Liam watching Daybreak. I grabbed my hairbrush before quickly putting my hair in a fish tail plait.

"It's about time you're ready young lady. You've spent the last three weeks here in bed." Grandma snapped as I flopped on the couch next to Liam.

"Don't snap at her June. She's most likely tired from the time change. Liam has been the same." Pops said walking into the room. He passed me a cup of tea which I gratefully accepted.

"Well she knew she had to be up early, yet she still stayed in bed." She snapped. I glanced at the television screen. 9.35am. I'm sure we don't speak to the head mistress until 10.30am.

"Right Liam, can you go put the dog in his cage. Isabelle, quickly drink that up sweetie. We need to go as we don't know the way." I took a sip of my tea, instantly regretting the taste of toothpaste and tea mixed.

I walked to the kitchen and poured the contents of the cup out before heading towards the car with Liam. Thankfully, Gran had bingo at 10am so couldn't come. In the car ride to the school, Liam was telling me about two lads he had met from Waterloo Road last week called Bolton and Paul. Apparently, they are in year 11 with him.

"Don't worry Isabelle. I'm sure you'll love it. Your cousin's Madison and Zachery go here I believe." Pops said, looking at me in the front mirror.

When we reached the school, it was break time. Great. Liam gave me a reassuring smile and stepped out his side of the car. He did it with such ease that it made me jealous.

I stepped out the car and quickly walked round to meet Liam. I could feel curious people turning our way. I'm very thankful I've still got my tan otherwise I would have turned bright red.

"Calm down a little Isa, you're starting to go pale." Liam whispered before he heard someone shout his name. Two lads made their way over to where we stood and gave Liam a 'man hug'.

"You must be Isabelle. The names Bolt and this is Paul." The taller of the two said.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly before turning to Pops.

"You couldn't by any chance show us to a Rachel Masons office could you boys?" My grandfather asked.

"Sure thing. Follow me." Paul said as he walked towards the building talking to my brother. I slowly walked behind sticking to my Pops side.

"Granddad!" I heard a girl's voice shout. Pops stopped walking and looked round. When his eyes landed on a short girl with shoulder length blond hair, he smiled.

"Madison!" He laughed as the girl came over to us. "This is Isabelle. You two have met before right?"

"When we were two?" Madison laughed. "I prefer Madi. Do you shorten your name?" she asked me.

I nodded my head slowly. "Isa" I smiled. I looked up to see Liam, Bolton and Paul had disappeared. A girl with brown curly hair came over hesitantly before showing me and Pops the rest of the way. She didn't introduce herself but I assume she's Madi's friend as that's who my cousin was sat with before she came over.

"Sorry Mr C. We kinda lost ya." Bolton said as we walked into the office. I'm glad my grandmother isn't here. She would have a heart attack if she was to see and hear how this boy speaks.

"Is she usually so quiet?" Paul asked suddenly. Everyone in the room turned to look at him confused. "Your names Isabelle isn't it? Can tell you're a shy one."

"Paul, shut up and piss off." The girl with brown hair said bluntly. I looked at her shocked just as the office door opened.

"Madi, Lauren, Bolton and Paul, the bell is about to ring. Off you go." A woman said emerging through the door. She beckoned me, Pops and Liam through the door.

"Could I just have you fill these forms out Mr Conway and the children are able to start school tomorrow. It's either grey or black skirts and trousers with a white shirt and a blazer or jumper. I see your wife has ordered them both a blazer and jumper so they can wear either and here are your ties." The woman said passing me and Liam a tie each. "I'm Miss Mason and I'm the head teacher here at Waterloo Road."


End file.
